FAQ
Below are a list of questions you may have about Star Glitcher: FE Version (SGFE). Hopefully, this article will be helpful to you. Frequently Asked Questions Who makes SGFE? The main game dev and owner of SGFE is loplkc. Occasionally, other devs will help with adding certain features. The devs all agree that each and every one of them is lazy, so don't always expect them to work regularly on the game. What is SGFE based on? On Roblox, there is a type of game called a script builder. Essentially, these games allow players to write their own Roblox Lua code, upload it, and play the code in-game. The original Star Glitcher (from which all glitcher games are derived, either in code or in concept) was a script intended to be used in a script builder. Over a long period of time, different people have taken the script and made their own edits to it. SGFE (and other glitcher games) are standalone games which have a glitcher script as their core element. The version SGFE uses is based on Version 7 of the Star Glitcher script. What are these other glitcher games? There are too many of them on Roblox to count. Anyone can take one of the many glitcher scripts released on Roblox and use it to make their own glitcher game. Notable glitcher games include: * star glitcher edit: silence [FE] , by DizzyKB, is a glitcher game which shares many similarities with SGFE, but also has its own unique features. The Silent Glitcher wiki can be accessed here. * Stratospheric Glitcher Testing (Wip) , by angelmatthew, is a glitcher game which only borrows the glitcher idea. It uses an entirely different approach and underlying code system. Note: Editors may add to this list if desired, but please avoid making this a huge compendium of all glitcher games in existence. Can I take a copy of SGFE's glitcher script? Unfortunately, the version playable in-game is not available to the public. However, the unedited Version 7 script which SGFE's glitcher script is based on is available. It can be found in the official Discord server. What do the gamepasses do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Please do not buy them. You will be severely disappointed. The High Council of SGFE does not offer refunds. The only gamepass which works is the one for Administrative. If you buy it, you will be able to access an additional glitch. Also, loplkc will trade in the Robux for money to buy a private island in the tropics. What does the "FE" in Star Glitcher: FE Version mean? FE is also known as Filtering Enabled, or the opposite of Experimental Mode. It is a setting in a Roblox game which basically determines whether certain communications between the client and server are not permitted. It makes the game more secure and harder to exploit, but requires slightly different coding practices. The script which SGFE is based on supports Filtering Enabled (the original Star Glitcher does not work with FE). Thus, the game was named SGFE.